


Birthday Surprises

by driftingskies237



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingskies237/pseuds/driftingskies237
Summary: It's Peter's 16th birthday! AKA an excuse to write fluff with Peter, Aunt May, his friends, and of course Tony Stark himself.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Aunt May and MJ know Peter is Spider-Man in this fic, btw! Also this is unbetaed, so you'll probably see some mistakes

                When Peter wakes up that morning, he completely forgets that it's his birthday. The past couple of weeks have been hectic as he's been attempting to tackle homework, the academic decathlon team, patrolling, and his visits with Mr. Stark upstate. Although he enjoys being Spider-Man, juggling that with school is exhausting. Peter hardly has time to breathe, let alone remember his birthday. So when he tramples downstairs that morning and hears Aunt May utter out an excited "Happy Birthday," he freezes.

            "What?" Peter frowns with confusion.

            Aunt May chuckles as she guides him to a seat at the table. "You forgot your own sixteenth birthday! I thought that your sixteenth birthday was like an important coming of age thing."

            Peter combs his fingers through his hair. "I mean, I guess I've just been really busy with...everything. Between school and patrolling, I don't have time to think of much else."

            She smiles sympathetically at him before turning back around toward the kitchen. Only now does Peter notice the smell of chocolate chip pancakes baking on the stove. Aunt May hands him a stack of pancakes covered in syrup, and his mouth waters.

            "Well, birthday boy, today is your day to relax and enjoy yourself. Don't worry about being home at a certain time, just make it reasonable."

            After Peter finishes breakfast, he finishes getting ready and hurries to school. By some miracle, he's actually a little bit early today. He also wasn't expecting his locker to explode with streamers and balloons when he opened it. Useless spidey sense. Peter stumbles backward in surprise, tripping over someone behind him. That someone happened to be MJ.

            "Even I didn't peg you for this much of a wuss," MJ snorts. Ned stands beside her smirking.

            Peter groans, "You guys are the worst. Can't you go one day without the insults?" His face betrays him, though, as he grins and rolls his eyes fondly at them.

            "In your dreams, Parker," MJ responds. "Now you should probably hurry up and stuff that shit back in your locker. It's almost time for class."

            Despite their teasing, they both help him push the endless chain of streamers and balloons back into the locker (but not without MJ popping a couple of them and Peter flinching). Finally, they're able to safely retrieve his books and stash the party decor before shutting the locker tightly.

            As they walk to class together, Peter asks, "Whose idea was that?"

            "Believe it or not, it was MJ's idea," Ned pipes up. "I guess she's really into celebrating your birthday."

            MJ smacks his shoulder in response. "Shut up loser. I just wanted to watch Parker jump. And what better way to do that then a massive overflow of party decor? Now let's go to class before Peter gets his seventh tardy."

            Peter feels his heart swell for both of his friends. The pop quiz they had in math didn't even wreck his mood. And during lunch he figures out they both chipped in and got him a present.

            "You guys shouldn't have..." Peter says. "I mean, you guys already do enough for me."

            Michelle just slides the box closer to him insistently. "Come on loser, just open it already. We wanted to." Ned nods rapidly in agreement.

            Giving in, Peter tears off the paper. It's wrapped exactly how you would expect two high schoolers to wrap: Star Wars wrapping paper sloppily formed around the edges and covered in tape, and a giant, sparkly bow on top (courtesy of MJ).  Of course, Peter is already smiling with joy before he even opens it. Inside is an "I heart my Iron Dad" shirt. He blushes.

            "Well, try it on!" Ned exclaims.

            Cheeks still burning from the present and the attention, Peter slips the shirt over his other graphic tee and glances down at it. The shirt fits him perfectly, of course, and he laughs. "Thank you both, it's awesome."

            Coincidentally, it's at that moment he gets a text from Mr. Stark.

MR STARK: Hey kid, Happy will pick you up today so we can work on some suit upgrades.

            "Speaking of Iron Dad," Michelle quips, knowing without even looking at his phone. "He must be wishing his son a happy birthday." Ned squeals, and Peter's face turns red again.

            Peter corrects her, "No, no he just wants me to come over for some upgrades for you know what. I'm sure he doesn't even remember it's my birthday, he has more important things to worry about."

            "Oh please, that idiot cares about you a lot, for some reason. He wants you to come over to wish you a happy birthday. Don't be a dumbass, tell him you'll be there!"

            As usual, MJ is right, and Peter takes her advice. The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Chemistry is easy, as usual, and English is boring, as usual, but before he knows it he's waving goodbye to Ned and MJ before climbing into the car with Happy.

            "Happy birthday, kid. How was school?" Happy asks, although it sounds like he regrets asking it an instant afterwards. Peter then launches into his day, starting with forgetting his birthday. Surprisingly, Happy seems like he actually pays attention during Peter's ramble. As they're pulling up to the building, Peter realizes that was Happy's present to him. He beams at Happy as they head inside.

            "Thanks," Peter says. Happy doesn't say anything, but when Peter isn't looking his lips quirk upward for a second.

            When the elevator door opens, something loud pops and confetti sprinkles over him. In front of him stand Mr. Stark, Aunt May, Rhodey, and Vision.  The funniest part is that they're all in party hats. Peter never thought he'd see Mr. Stark in a birthday hat, let alone Vision. Just like this morning, he jumps in surprise. Everyone starts laughing, and he joins in after the initial shock.

            Mr. Stark walks up to him first. "Happy birthday, Underoos. I remember my sixteenth birthday. Man, that was some party. Then again, I already had graduated from high school so it involved lots more booze and illegal drugs..."

            "Charming as usual, Tony," Rhodey remarks. "Happy birthday, kid. Come have some pizza."

            "Yes, happy birthday, Peter," Vision adds.

            Peter is still in shock. "This-this is all for me?"

            "Of course kid, who else would it be for, Captain America? No, too soon for that one," Mr. Stark sighs. "Did you really think I'd forget your birthday, kid? I know practically everything about you. Plus, Auntie Hottie helped me, of course."

            Aunt May smiles from the corner. "Come eat, sweetheart. We even got your favorite toppings."

            "Canadian Bacon and extra pineapple?" He hopes, ignoring the gagging noises Mr. Stark makes in the background. Aunt May hands him an entire box.

            After the pizza, they bring out the cake. Mr. Stark cuts him a giant slice which of course Peter has no problem finishing. The whole day makes Peter feel warm inside. His mouth hurts from constantly grinning.

            As they all sit on the couches and digest, a package is dropped into Peter's lap. Above him, Mr. Stark coughs. "Well, open it kid."

            "Oh no, Mr. Stark, this is too much, you've already-" Peter starts, but is interrupted by him.

            "Come on kid, I'm a billionaire. There's no such thing as too much. Besides, this is from your Aunt, too."

            Peter starts to open up the package carefully, much to the dismay of Mr. Stark who is practically bounces on his feet. Finally, Peter opens the small box and picks up the paper inside, reading what it says. Then, he jumps up, holding it in his hand and grinning.

            "Are you serious?!" He wonders with excitement. Now, Peter's the one bouncing up and down.

            Mr. Stark rolls his eyes, "Of course I'm serious. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

            Peter laughs sharply before barreling toward Mr. Stark. "Oh my god, thank you! Both of you!" He wraps his arms around Mr. Stark, who stiffens up, unsure of what to do at first. Soon enough, he relaxes and wraps his arms around Peter. In response, Peter holds on tighter for a second. Someone snaps a picture.

            "Okay, okay," Mr. Stark says fondly, gently pulling away from Peter while glaring at Rhodes. "So you like it?"

            "Of course I do! I can't believe you got us tickets to Disney World!"

            "This weekend, you, me and Auntie Hottie are going to have the best damn time of our lives."

            Peter hugs Aunt May next. They're just pulling away from each other when Mr. Stark comments, "By the way, Peter, nice shirt." Slowly, he glances down at his shirt, realizing he still has the Iron Dad shirt on. Oh, god. He squeaks in embarrassment, face going red for the second time that day. Mr. Stark laughs, patting Peter on the back while Peter hides his face in his hands.

 

* * *

 

            "I can't believe this is even happening!" Peter gasps as the trio makes their way into Disney World that weekend. As requested by Mr. Sta--Tony,("You can't call me that when you have that shirt on, Pete.") he was wearing his gift from MJ and Ned with him. As an additional surprise ("You really didn't have to do this, Mr.—Tony.") Tony is donning a matching shirt saying "Iron Dad hearts his son." Tony claims it was for embarrassing Peter even further, but in reality it was to show that he cared.

            The three of them pose for a picture after someone offers to take one of "such an adorable family". Peter is in the middle with Mr. Stark's arm slung around his shoulders and Aunt May's around his waist. All three of them have huge smiles on their faces. And Disney World is epic. In Hollywood Studios, Peter appropriately geeks out when he gets a picture with a Storm Trooper, and then laughs as Tony poses with the person dressed as Iron Man. The laugh is reversed when Peter finds out there's actually someone dressed as Spider-Man there.

            A few people ask for autographs later in the day from Tony, who quickly signs their stuff before getting back to his family. Although no one comments, people stare at Peter and Tony's matching shirts. Aunt May (with her "Awesome Aunt" shirt on) notices with a smile.

            Needless to say, it's been Peter's best birthday in awhile, and not just because of Disney. He'd never thought he would get another father figure in his life like Uncle Ben was, but he finally did.

            Once he went back to school, Peter showed everyone on the Academic Decathlon team the picture of the three of them in front of the famous Disney castle. Flash almost fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My new years resolution is to get back into writing, and I'm starting with fanfiction. I seriously stalk the Tony & Peter tag so I decided to make my own contribution!


End file.
